Corazón Electrico
by Sweet Honey Golden
Summary: Si la imaginación es grande los sentimientos humanos mucho mas.¿Que pasaría si tu pasado vuelve pero no como lo imaginas?. Un futuro incierto ,un presente oscuro y un pasado irreversible.
1. Chapter 1

**Corazón Electrónico**

 **Capítulo 1: Incluso en el tiempo los recuerdos no se van.**

Miraba las bellas estrellas por la noche y me preguntaba si algún día sería una de ellas, en este mundo se me acabaron las emociones desde que Papa murió, mi vida se ha convertido en una rutina sin nada emocionante que contar, me siento solitaria y vacía, * _alguien golpea la puerta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, es Mama*_ sin embargo hoy no tengo ganas de nada, me acuesto en mi cama, me pongo los audífonos y alzo todo el volumen intentando no pensar en nada. Trato de relacionar las letras con mis pensamientos, talvez así sea menos doloroso el recordar algo que quedo en el pasado pero aún me persigue. Siento mis parpados pesados y me cubro con mi manta –Hoy será otra noche larga –Digo abiertamente, me rio pues sé que nadie me escucha. Un momento después suena algo en mi ventana veo el reloj ya son las 4.30 pronto amanecerá. Me acercó hacia la ventana pensando que era el gatito de la casa de lado, pues, siempre viene en busca de comida, miro por la ventana no veo a nadie, pero una luz parpadeante me llama la atención abro la ventana para ver con claridad, era un destello purpura, no hice caso pues ya amanecía y debía dormir un poco para no parecer zombi en la escuela, -cierro la ventana y me dispongo a í las cosas amontonadas en mi cama y de ahí cayo una pequeña foto , la levante y la mire detenidamente sin reconocer a nadie ahí .-¿Cómo es posible que tenga una foto así?-La iba a botar a la basura cuando me sentí un poco mareada , volví a mirar la foto y me vi a mi con 10 años mas con una familia .La solté y esta cayó al piso ligeramente hasta que un estruendo me hizo darme cuenta que esa noche no iba estar sola.

Después de tan inesperado suceso mi corazón latía rápidamente, mi vista se puso borrosa, lo único que alcance a ver fue un bulto negro en mi ventana y me desmaye.

Cuando recupere la conciencia me sentía rara, sentía un gran vacío en mí, inesperadamente no podía captar una emoción fija en mí, era como si todos los sentimientos que tenía habían desaparecido dejándome sola y vacía, logre levantarme con un poco de dificultad, - _Amaneció- *dije en voz baja*_ estaba ida no sabía que acción realizar, gire un poco y vi mi maleta supuse que debía recogerla, Pero ¿hacia dónde iba? , solo di cuatro pasos hasta que una voz llamo mi atención. No sé como pero el movimiento brusco causado por el frenado del taxista me hizo recobrar la conciencia-No pares tonto –Dijo una voz masculina y esta con su cara de asombro me regreso a ver –Señorita, usted ¿Esta bien?-

Lo mire asustada yo estaba en mi cama y ¿Cómo?-Si estoy bien, pero disculpe ¿A dónde vamos?-El miro como si fuera una pregunta obvia.

-Pues con su prometido, el me pago para llevarla a su cena de compromiso-Me sobresalte, pero yo tengo 12 años y cómo es posible que yo esté aquí .Tantas cosas recorrían mi mente y cuando más desconcertada estaba el auto freno y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Debería salir?- *pensé* aquel hombre que me acompañaba jaloneo mi brazo con fuerza haciéndome casi tropezar, quería gritarle, decirle que se detenga, pero el interrumpía cada vez que intentaba decirle algo, me dirigió, hacia una enorme casa, cuando entramos en ella un extraño rostro apareció frente a mi *diciendo*- Ya estás aquí creí que otra vez intentarías escapar-, se acercó y susurro a mi oído – _Sé que es algo drástico pero siempre has sido una mujer fuerte, animo-_ De alguna manera reconocí esa voz , no sabía dónde la había oído pero estaba clavada en mi mente. De alguna manera mi mente cambio y creí que controlaban mi cuerpo. Lo cogí del saco y lo mire a los ojos,

-Jaaa y yo que pensé que la brabucona aquí era yo-Mis labios le tocaron un mejilla como tratando de seducirlo, el me miro con una leve ternura y todo el pánico acumulado se fue. No se cómo lo conseguí pero al mirarlo me daba un golpe a mi conciencia. Me llevo a una hermosa mesa y me movió la silla para que me sentara.

Y dijo -Así que al final desiste hacer tu carrera aquí verdad, Holy –Lo mire con un gran asombro ese nombre era el de la fotografía, quien era ese sujeto que me cogía de la mano y por qué no podía hacer nada. Mi cuerpo no lo permitía, algo tenía que hacer y lo mejor era hacerlo. Con una cara espantada hice caer una de la cucharas al piso y cuando la iba a recoger note aun joven de ojos verdes y el cabello rubio mirándome y con un susurro dijo – No dejes que te descubran-Y si eso no me impresionaba lo que debía hacerlo era que él era el chico de la fotografía. Entonces aquí ¿Quién era yo?

Y entonces al hacer esa pregunta en mi cabeza, tuve una leve distorsión de tiempo, el escenario había cambiado yo estaba en un cuarto no lo reconocí ya que no era el mío, sentí algo pesado en mi cabeza, sorprendida dije en palabras entrecortadas *e-sta venda-da*, al darme cuenta un intenso escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y tocaron la puerta, y disimuladamente la abrieron era aquel chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes pero estos eran más intensos ¿Qué había pasado? una duda la cual me daba rabia de solo pensarla, sin querer dije

-Así que ahora te escondes de mí - El chico sonrojado, solo volvió a cerrar esa puerta y entre dientes dije *cobarde*

Me levante con un leve mareo y me acerque a un pequeño espejo, cuando me mire estaba aterrorizada, esa cara no era la mía, me caí levemente hacia tras cuando me cogieron de la cintura.

-Mi querida Holy no te levantes – Era el chico de la mesa, quien me cogía la mano y me miraba con ternura. Pero ahora lucía una bata blanca de un formal doctor y con una postura sumamente estricta. Me acostó en la cama y me arropo dándome al final un largo beso que me enredo por completo. Salió sin antes decirme –Te amo mi querida Holy y pronto estaremos juntos-Me sonrojo, como no lo haría ante esa declaración y cuando trate de dormir alguien entro enojado por la puerta.

-Parece que te fascina sus besos- Me levante esa voz tan conocida con la que soñé siempre y ahora frente a mí el chico de la foto , con sus grandes ojos verdes mirándome y tratando de analizarme. Y solo me dijo acercándose, quedándonos frente a frente –Espero que entiendas que esto es solo una misión, nunca te puedes enamorar de nadie y menos de el –

Estaba sonrojada y mi corazón latía muy fuerte .Yo aún no entendía los impulsos que me retenían a ese lado tan junto a él.

Mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho, no entendía por qué el hacía que me sienta así , sin embargo que tipo de emociones son estas, yo solo tengo 12 años, ¿Que hago aquí?, ¿Es este un sueño más? y las preguntas empezaron a revolotear en mi cabeza estaba estresada la vista se me nublada estaba en un punto límite de pánico, sin pensarlo me libere de aquel arropamiento, y Salí disparada, ¿A qué sitio dirigirme? ya que eso no era de mucha importancia cuando iba a cruzar la calle oído el apresurado pitido de un camión, gire mi cabeza todo mi cuerpo se paralizo quedándome estupefacta al ver como se dirigía hacia mi aquel camión mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que le ordenaba hacer y cuando el camión estaba a unos centímetros de mí, sentí un leve jaloneo y el camión paso frente a mi casi rozándome.

De pronto mis reacciones se habían activado, era como si alguien me controlara, parpadee muchas veces estaba en un estado de shock, y escuche una aguda voz –Holy-, voltee mi cabeza, era una cara nueva, un chico alto, con su cabello verde a un lado, su misteriosa mirada de saber lo que me pasaba de algún modo junto a él me sentía segura , no me sentía inquieta, me sentía calmada, así que lo abrace con el motivo de sentirme cómoda por un momento, y no pude contener mi llanto, el acaricio mi cabeza diciendo -Yo cause esto, yo lo reparare, te lo prometo-

Esta era la primera vez que me sentía realmente cómoda, el me llevo aun lugar realmente hermoso y me ofreció un hermoso vestido violeta que ante las perspectivas de lo que yo lucia era la mejor idea. Me ofreció un asiento a lado del mientras tocaba el piano.

Probablemente hayas olvidado esta melodía –Me dijo mirando la partitura que se situaba encima del piano –Pero tú la escribiste para nuestra hija – Yo me asombre como era posible todo esto.

-Discúlpeme, creo que me confunde con alguien más .Mi nombre es Cleo y además, yo no sé cómo llegue a este lugar-El me cogió de la barbilla y miro mis ojos como si tratara de descifrar algo y luego para asustarme mas se puedo a reír como loco. Y murmuro –Es obvio que ella no se acordaría de mí-

-Sabes lo que fascina de ti –Dijo- Es que a pesar del tiempo tus recuerdos siempre vuelven.-Esa frase fue un golpe de agua fría para mí , la había leído e mi libro y lo recordé muy claramente

" Incluso en el tiempo los recuerdos no se van "


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Recordar no es tan malo ¿Verdad?**

Ahora es cuando extraño más mi vida, que es lo que me pasa, quiero regresar, - _estas bien-_ dice con mucha preocupación

\- Quisiera saber que hago aquí que es lo que pasa no entiendo nada ayer tan solo, era una chica despreocupada sin sentido de la vida ahora no se lo que pasa estoy tan confundida

\- Que es lo que estás diciendo, ¿acaso no recuerdas nada?

\- Como quieres que recuerde si esta no soy yo- me mira desconcertado, y se pasea en círculos

\- Creo que fue esa sesión, que el señor Thiel te practico, pensamos que eso hizo que te sintieras mejor, dijiste que tenías mareos, dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, no le tomamos importancia hasta que un día nos llamaron del hospital dijeron que al salir del aeropuerto, te habías desmayado y golpeado gravemente la cabeza, nos preocupamos, pensamos que tan solo te estaba afectando la muerte de ¡ya sabes!, dijiste que no lo volviera a repetir. Así que pedimos una sesión de hipnosis al Señor Thiel, para que alejes tu pasado.

\- Son tantas cosas las que me dices, ninguna de ella me resulta familiar, ¿La muerte de quién? quienes son ustedes estoy tan confundida

\- La muerte de tu Hija y de James, ¿acaso te olvidaste de ella también?

De pronto mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos y todo a mí alrededor me pareció tan familiar. Era eso sin duda el vacío que tenía en mi alma aquí o en cualquier lugar que me encontrara.

-Cómo es posible eso, acaso bromeas conmigo –Dije con un sonrisa falsa y con una lagrima cubriendo mi mejilla – Acaso eres un idiota –Grite con toda mi fuerza – No solo tratas de confundirme, también me mientes. ¿Quién eres? Tu tratas de volverme loca, yo no tengo una hija y quien ese tal James. ¿Es que no escuchas? ¡Yo tengo 12 años, mi nombre es Cleo y nunca lo he visto en mi vida!-

Al mencionar eso sentí un escalofrió era como si me diera cuenta que mentía, vino hacia mi mente la imagen de una pequeña niña con hermosos ojos verdes. Un joven que me pasaba el brazo por el hombro y decía *Siempre estaré contigo* Que gran mentira. Caí al piso con esa revelación tan real de mi mente y note como los ojos del también se humedecían, él se arrodillo y me cubrió con sus brazos.

-Sé que te duele, sé que no puedes entenderlo ahora pero…..-Callo por un momento-No olvides que también era mi hija-

Recordé lo que me dijo antes *Nuestra hija* y con todas mis fuerzas perdidas lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo lo más fuerte posible sin comprender en realidad nada y aun no tenía intención de hacerlo solo quería ver esa imagen de esa niña en mi mente algo que nunca olvidaría incluso si esto fuera un sueño.

Mi mente revoloteaba aún mas ¿Quién era James? y si todo esto es cierto, quien era Cloe si yo soy Holy, no puedo recordar nada y eso me enfurece, necesito una respuesta, en mi mente solo tengo preguntas, y preguntas que me hacen confundir, entonces le dije,

-¿Quien estuvo conmigo en la sesión de hipnosis?-

-¡YO! -

-Conoces a Cleo, ¿Sabes quién es ella? -

-Sí, es tu hija-

-Mi Hija-

Camine hacia la salida de aquel lugar que era casi el paraíso, otra vez no era yo quien controlaba mi cuerpo pero de alguna manera estaba de acuerdo en salir de ahí, aunque él era el que me brindaba tranquilidad, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y otro recuerdo entrecortado, esta vez era yo o la que todos me dicen que soy, golpeando la puerta de alguien pero de ¿Quién?, iba a caer al rígido pavimento, pero él me sujeto, - Gracias-dije con una leve pausa, me miró fijamente y giro su cabeza de un lado a otro, mis dudas se despejaban, yo empezaba a recordar aunque eran recuerdos incompletos pero de alguna manera me sentía aliviada.

-Ahora mis recuerdos son pocos te agradecería si me refrescas la memoria- le dije con una voz de mando y seriedad-

Rió -Entonces desde donde empiezo, de que quieres saber ¿De nosotros?-

Sin dejar que yo le respondiera, cogió mi mano y entrecruzó sus dedos con los míos, como si fuéramos una pareja, - ¿Qué haces?- dije con voz temblorosa, pues él me hacía sentir así , con una gran adrenalina, el no dejaba que mi corazón descanse, y por un momento deje de latir demasiado fuerte. Él dijo - Si quieres saber de nosotros, entonces debes dejarte guiar -yo pensaba _*pero que tonto yo nunca le dije que quería saber de nosotros*_ pensaba muchas cosas pero decía lo contrario a ellas, él me tenía hipnotizada, y me deje guiar.

Note como sus labios tocaban a los míos y como su mano acariciaba mi cabello, esto me produjo un temblor interminable y sus besos tenían un sabor dulzón que no sabía cómo me hipnotizaban. Me llevo un poco a rastras a esa hermosa casa, yo no entendía como era tan débil ante esa persona. Después, soltándome solo para respirar miro mis ojos con sus ojos grises que parecían espejos reflejando mi mirada perdida. Cuando volvió a besarme ya no me sentía más perturbada en realidad me sentía feliz, una de esas felicidades que realmente me parecían eternas.

Empezó a tocarme levemente la espalda tratando de bajarme el cierre del vestido, no me di cuenta cuando sus besos me supieron a tierra, un sabor ferroso que me provoco alejarme de él. Pero algo más me retenía y mientras me desvestía y me miraba pensé en el otro hombre que estuvo mirándome con sus ojos verdes, la esperanza reflejada en ellos .Ya no pude más…..algo estaba mal en esta escena…. Algo no me parecía real y de pronto recordé.

* * *

Anexo 1

Carta de Holy a Cleo

23 de diciembre ,1985.

Mi querida Cleo:

Mi querida Cleo sé que aún no puedes leer esta carta, pero estoy segura que tu tío James lo hará. Añoró el verte otra vez y tocar esos cachetes rojos como tomates. Jajaja cuando seas grande de seguro te enojaras por esto, dadas algunas circunstancias probablemente no lleguemos para navidad pero tu papa y yo llegaremos para fin de año, eso si te lo juramos.

Sé que probablemente no lo comprendas dada tu pequeña edad, pero no olvides que aun así nosotros te extrañamos mucho. No tengo mucho por decirte mi niña de hermosos zafiros pero si te diré que aquí cae una hermosa nieve, cuando crezcas lo suficiente te traeré y usaras todo lo que los niños usan aquí en Francia. Además, sabes quién está aquí tu benefactor Charles, es tonto decirlo pero aunque aún no lo conoces el sí a ti. Es tu padrino, creo que aún no olvidas como te miraba con esos ojos grises que te parecían lunas. La primera palabra que dijiste antes de mama aún me siento contraria por eso.

Ahora me tengo que ir, te adoro y no solo te quiero.

Nos vemos el 23 de diciembre.

Tuya Holy.

* * *

Sentí que alguien me miraba y yo volteé, realmente me sentía feliz incluso ahora ese sentimiento desbordaba en mi corazón, se acercó y me coloco una flor en el cabello, de pronto la imagen cambio y lo tirado en el piso diciéndome que escape .Alguien nos seguía, alguien quería deshacerse de él y de nosotras por igual. De pronto me quede sola y el frio cubrió mi cuerpo

Mis ojos quedaron en negro ,un momento inadecuado, una incomodidad terrible, justo cuando pensé que él me hacía sentir bien, subí el cierre de mi vestido, el trato de acercarse, lo evite alejándome de aquel lugar, no tenía el valor para hablarle, solo salí corriendo, esta vez me favorecía el que mi cuerpo sepa a donde ir solo, porque yo no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, pero de alguna forma estaba de acuerdo en hacerlo, empezó a llover y fue ahí donde otro recuerdo invadió mi mente, esa era yo un hombre de hermosos ojos marrones, cubriendo su cara con un antifaz, él se acercaba hacia mí, el recuerdo se desvaneció cuando una niña pequeña, se chocó conmigo, la pequeña estaba sola, su cara estaba muy roja de tanto que había llorado, ¿Estas perdida? le dije, ella me veía con sus ojos angelicales, dijo – SI perdí a mi mama- Tenia que ayudarla, cogí su pequeña mano, hacerlo me dio un dolor muy fuerte en el corazón por un momento ella me hacía recordar a Cleo, *mi querida Cleo* pensé mientras una lagrima recorría el contorno de mi cara, vi a una señora desesperada, dando vueltas sin saber a dónde ir, la niñita gritó ¡Mama!, y soltándose de corrió hacia ella, me sentí aliviada, una sonrisa de tranquilidad dibujaban mis labios, y la lluvia cesó, Camine desconcertada entre la multitud, la gente se chocaba contra mí, pero eso no me importaba, no tenía nada en que pensar solo vagaba, en busca de una respuesta clara, hasta que alguien golpeó fuerte mi brazo he hizo que me cayera al rígido pavimento, una frase de perdón sin emoción soltó aquella persona que sin brindarme ayuda se alejó, sentí como unos pasos se acercaban hacia donde yo estaba, tratando de levantarme, no podía ya que me dolía mucho mi tobillo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? pregunto un tipo extraño mientras tomaba mi mano-

-¿Perdón? le dije atontada-

-¿Qué si te encuentras bien? alzó la voz, con un tono dulce-

Afirme con la cabeza, solté su mano para apoyarla en el suelo y así poder levantarme, pero era imposible mi tobillo me dolía mucho.

-Ni lo intentes tu tobillo está realmente grave, ahora dime debería ayudarte o quieres quedarte aquí

-¡Si quieres hazlo! ya nada me importa -

Cogió mi cintura y levanto mis pies sonrió, en ese momento, ya estaba en sus brazos, y me condujo hacia un auto de color gris, abrió la puerta, y me sentó en el asiento, Dulcemente coloco el cinturón en mí, nos dirigimos al hospital, ahí me colocaron una venda, y regresamos a su auto.

-Disculpa por causarte muchos problemas, Gracias-

-No es nada, pero sabes muy bien que la ayuda de un desconocido, no es gratis-

-¿Qué?- Alce la voz, mientras él se acercaba a mí, con la intención de besarme, me inmovilice, cuando sus labios estaban casi cerca de los míos, desvió su beso hacia mi mejilla.

Sonreí por un momento este gesto alguien siempre me lo hacía en broma y me parecía agradable pues desviaba mis tenciones. De pronto se abrió la puerta y la mujer con la niña entraron. Ella con sus ojos dulzones se tiró encima de mí.

Sonreí con felicidad al ver a la niña- ¡Hola Bonita! ¿Él es tu papa?-Dije señalando al chico que me ayudo con la pierna.

-No- Sonrió -Él es mi tío Frederick, él está cuidando de mí y mamá mientras papá regresa-

Sentí un dejavu en mi mente recordando lo que paso conmigo pero esta vez era diferente su mama estaba con ella y ya nada le pasaría.

-Les agradezco mucho que hayan hecho esto por mí-Sonreí y baja la mirada-Pero ya es tarde y debo llegar a casa.

Yo sabía que en realidad no tenía una "casa" pero el único lugar de referencia que me quedaba e iría allá a descubrir quién era en este momento y que paso con lo que yo creía que era.

-No te preocupes- Dijo la niña dándome un papel – Llamamos cuando lo necesites, yo me llamo Cloe-Se marchó moviendo su mano por la ventana.

Me quede fría, talvez si el destino era demasiado despiadado esto solo era una coincidencia. Camine recordando el nombre, mi nombre en realidad no saltaría esa posibilidad y recordé Holy en mi pensamientos debía empezar desde el principio desde donde empezó esta pesadilla para hallarme.

Cuando me detuve estuve frente a la gran casa donde el taxi me llevo, di un largo respiro y toque la puerta. Y cuando se abrió unos brazos largos y fuertes me cubrieron, y unos pequeños de igual manera. Y así fue como ambos me dijeron –Bienvenida a casa Holy-

Me llevaron ambos sujetando una de mis manos a la mesa y empezaron el interrogatorio:

-¿Dónde estabas nos tenías preocupados?-Dijeron en unísono.

\- Yo, pero… interrumpió de repente la niña-

\- si tú, no debes salir sabiendo tu actual estado, lo recuerdas-

\- ¿Debería?-

\- Mama, dijiste que iba a tener un hermanito, o acaso era una mentira para dejarte de molestar-

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué?-

En esta situación en la que me sentía tan incómoda intervino, una voz grave

Ya déjala tranquila, debe descansar, ya que pronto tendremos que ir a la cita con el señor Thiel, y sobre tu hermanito lo discutirán otro día, Vamos dejémosla sola-

La niña no rechisto y salió de aquella habitación a la cual me habían llevado, con el propósito de interrogarme, ahora que es lo que estaba pasando, no sabía, que hacer, sin embargo estaba tan cansada, así que me recosté a dormir.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un auto, estaba recostada en todo el asiento de atrás, la niña se dio cuenta de que ya había despertado, y le susurro al conductor -Ya despertó-

Entonces íbamos a una cita con ¿Thiel? el nombre ya lo había escuchado pero no lograba recordarlo, cuando salimos del auto mi tobillo no estaba curado aun, pero si podía caminar aunque cojeando y con pausas cada vez que caminaba, pero aun así llegue a una puerta negra de cierto modo escalofriante, cuando tocamos la puerta, quien salió a recibirnos era un hombre viejo, con un traje demasiado elegante, y con un libro en la mano.

Espero que se encuentre bien señorita, me comentaron que tuvo un accidente -

Si gracias, yo me encuentro muy bien-

No sabía en realidad quien era ese señor y no me permitiría confiar en nadie, Me dejaron solo con él y este se sentó tras un formidable escritorio negro arreglado a la manera más antigua y con una variedad de libros de los cuales sus nombres eran impronunciables a mi parecer.

-Como hablo con una colega menciono-Hablando brevemente-Creo que entenderá que su caso no es común, el perder su memoria por partes y luego, creer que es otra persona no es de lo más normal como ha de ver notado.

¿Pero cómo usted lo dice no es normal? Entonces esto no pudo a ver sido causado por otro fenómeno-Le dije sin saber lo que significaba era mi cuerpo pronunciándose solo.

Me miro y se levantó, se movía hacia atrás donde se colocaba una enorme biblioteca y empezó a colocar los libros uno por uno en orden como tratando de recordar varias cosas a la vez.

-Cabe mencionar que sus desordenes de personalidad han sido controlados-Me dijo volviéndose hacia mí -¿Pero acaso usted no dijo que estaba embarazada?

-Y acaso no lo comprobé antes del accidente –Dije con un movimiento brusco del cuerpo y acercándome a el- O es que acaso no se acuerda que eso del accidente fue causado por usted, para comprobar una de sus teorías .Por su culpa mi cuerpo no se mueve a mi voluntad y mi memoria se está entremezclando con alguien con quien no comparto nada.

De pronto se escuchó un clic y por primera vez ante todas las situaciones tome control de este cuerpo. Él me miro con fascinación.

-Al fin lo conseguí-Tomo mi mano y la beso-Mucho gusto mi querida Cloe y bienvenida al año 1992.

Lo mire con un terror absoluto y como la primera vez que pude controlar por completo el cuerpo retire mi mano rápidamente. Y él me sujeto y me coloco en la silla.

-No te asustes probablemente te diste cuenta de los repentinos cambios –Dijo mirándome-Pero yo te conozco más de lo que tú crees y si te traje aquí es porque necesito que me ayudes. Sólo tu quien ha estado aquí muchas veces puedes lograr que esta alma descarriada lleve a su camino el bien. Y no te preocupes por tu hija y tu esposo ellos estarán bien, pero mientras me colabores no olvides que solo yo te puedo traer y llevar.

-Pero de que rayos habla ust….-Le dije cuando me interrumpió

-Quédate en silencio ya lo entenderás –Dijo guiñándome el ojo-Ahora siéntame y mira estos álbumes son necesarios para que veas quien eres en realidad.

Salió del cuarto dejándome confundida y lo único que hice fue ver los álbumes, solo veía varios rostros y dos personas que siempre reconocí como la foto que cayó de mi mano al comienzo y la cual ahora significaba más de lo que yo sabía hasta ahora.

Y ahora qué era lo ¿Que estaba pasando?

-Cada vez que empiezo a entender algo, se vuelve a complicar- susurró con decepción

Me llamo la atención la imagen que estaba plasmada en el espejo de la habitación, me dirigí hasta allí, ese rostro era el de una joven, de ojos verdes, tan blanca como papel, con unos labios rosas y una sonrisa bien dibujada en el rostro, -definitivamente ella no es Cleo, ¿Pero Quién es? ¿Alma descarriada? ¿Quién puede ser esta niña? ¿Cuál es mi realidad?- llenándome de muchas preguntas, las lágrimas recorriendo ese fino rostro, otro recuerdo viene a mí, esta vez fue fugaz, era un niño que me decía -déjamelo todo a mí, todo va a estar bien, Rosy- No sé pero de algún modo estas palabras ya las había escuchado de alguien más, como si esto me diera un impulso fuerte, empecé a revisar las fotos de los álbumes, y lo encontré, el niño que recordé, era… , entró Thiel interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Es hora de despertar mi querida Holy- Y de otro clic, despertó Holy.

-¿Que fue eso?-

-Y a lo iras comprendiendo a su tiempo, el golpe de cabeza retraso, mucho mis avances, pero los restableceré-

-'¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Vale la pena esto?

-Sí, es para rescatar a alguien del vacío, y que descanses en paz, mi Querida Rosy – sonrió levemente, mientras movía su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Mi cabeza me dolía mucho más que antes y eso se nota en ambas, pues si a partir de ahora debería decir ambas, pues yo reconocía que este no era mi cuerpo pero sin duda me sentía cercana a él , yo había leído demasiados libros de almas yo sé pero en realidad no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor .Pero de que quede en total era conocer a esa tal Rosy , en esa imagen me veía a mí por primera vez en una semana y si a pesar de todo notaba yo el tiempo que había pasado en esta pesadilla. Mientras trataba de conectar los puentes en mi mente algo interrumpió mis pensamientos..

-Mi querida Holy-Sonrió sarcásticamente-Probablemente esta sea la última vez que te vea antes de que viajes a un pasado o futuro desconocido para ti, y probablemente añorado por mí.

-Pero es que acaso no sería mejor que lo hicieras tu –Grito ella desesperada, obviamente sentía ese terror que yo no podía interpretar al estar en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

-Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo mi querida Holy tu familia en especial las mujeres tienen la capacidad que necesito para mi experimento-Sonrió mientras la miraba

La coloco en una mesa, ella no se podía mover de eso estaba yo segura pues notaba su nerviosismo por todas partes y sentí un ligero pinchazo, a mí al igual que ella nos empezó a dar sueño y fue como recobre el control. Cuando estaba a punto de cerras mis ojos note como el miraba la página abierta del libro y tomaba la fotografía contra sí.

-Rosy pronto te veré –Susurro

Y cerré mis ojos por completo .Recordé varios rostros, varios momentos y en si varios tiempos deseaba demasiado ir a un lugar en específico y note la mirada de alguien, me sonroje sin permitir que me miraba y actuaba ruda , no deseaba que nadie se me acercaba pues sabía que me iría pronto. Recordé el primer beso, las miradas cercanas que nos dimos después de una cita terrible con otras personas y como nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos vivir con otras personas. Solté una lágrima ¿Cómo le diría la verdad? Note sus húmedas manos en mi rostro y como le acariciaba, no fue perfecto pero para mí cada vez que pensaba en el mejor momento y en todos los tiempos que estuve fue lo mejor de mi vida.

Toco mis labios y me callo por un momento, y en un instante cuando no lo note termine cerrando los ojos al probar los dulzones labios que me atraían desde la primera vez que los vi.

Cuando abrí los ojos note que me encontraba en el cuarto de antes y estaba acobijada de manera muy apretada, mire a la derecha y note como dormía. Sonreí como una reacción espontánea era demasiado tierno verlo hacer eso.

-Señor Bryan –Dijo un hombre que lucía un gran traje-Ohh perdón, no sabía que estaba despierta señorita Holy.

El despertó, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Me quede sola por un momento y luego se volvió a abrir la puerta.

-El señor Thiel te dejo eso mi querida Holy –Me dijo sonriendo.

Abrí la carta y leí el pequeño párrafo:

Mi querida Holy.-

Pronto entenderás todo, sabes cómo te adoro y por eso aunque te duela es necesario que cumplas con esta última misión .Pronto volveremos a ver a Rosy. No olvides que recordar no tan malo ¿Verdad?

Att: El doctor Thiel

Pdt: Creo que el colocar el nombre no fue en realidad necesario.

* * *

Anexo 2

17 de octubre, 1985.

Querido Nataniel

Ha pasado algunos días desde que nació nuestra pequeña Cloe es bella, se parece a ti. Acabo de enterarme que el doctor Thiel logro recordar lo que paso con Annie y Rosy. Pronto sabremos quién de las 2 es la descendiente directa de Anika. Quedan ya pocas dudas de resolver, de alguna manera estoy feliz de encontrar esas respuestas pero también sé que si es Annie la descendiente eso quiere decir que nuestra pequeña Cloe tendrá que ser usado como sujeto de prueba. Tú sabes que la investigación es mi vida pero ¿Cuándo tengamos que decidir que haremos?

Regresa con cuidado mi querido Nataniel, espero que todo esto se resuelva, cuídate muy bien. Ayúdame a reflexionar sobre nosotros, pronto nos separemos no ¿Aun me amas? O acaso cuando sepamos quien es la descendiente terminaras buscándola. Añoro tu llegada pues sé que aun detestas las cartas.

Siempre tuya Holy


End file.
